1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an engine control module, and a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon operation, electronic circuits having semiconductor chips mounted on a substrate generate a significant amount of heat. Conventionally, the removal of heat of an electronic circuit with integrated semiconductors (such as microcontrollers) of a control device is performed via the substrate and a connected lid or housing. The cooling function in and the electric connection are both performed by the carrier material of the substrate. Compromises have to be made between the heat transport and the electronic properties. The mechanical protection in such conventional devices can be achieved via the exterior lid or housing. Alternatively, it is possible to mold the system in case of smaller applications.
Another conventional system comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) having thermal vias which are connected to a metal housing. However, this requires to use a separate metal housing which needs to be developed for each application individually.